Daddy's Little Girl
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: "Daddy please, please don't leave us. We need you please. The doctors don't know what they're talking about. You're going to make it. You have for the past 5 years." Gabriella said as her tears kept going down her face.


26 year old Gabriella Bolton was a woman who knew life was too short and never took anything for granted. She knew that God had blessed her more than she ever thought and was always grateful. Her family was the most important thing in her life. Gabriella was the oldest out of 3. Her at 26, her brother, Eric, at 22 and their little sister Christina at 17. Both her parents, Greg and Inez, loved her more than anything. When she was 12 her parents got a divorce and it killed Gabriella because she was such a daddy's little girl and to know that her father wasn't going to be home everything she woke up or game home from school hurt.

At 21, Gabriella married her childhood friend and high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton. 2 years later they had their first child, who they named Ethan Michael Bolton and then 2 years after him, Erica Noelle Bolton came into the world. These past two years had been hard on her family because her father was in the hospital.

When Gabriella was 21, they found out her had cancer. Everything was going go with him up until a couple months ago and he's been in the hospital ever since. At the time Gabriella leaving her job as a lawyer going to see her father. Everyday after work she would go and sit with him for about an hour before going home to her family. Sometimes Troy and the kids who go with her to visit him. As she was getting in her car, her phone rang and she saw that it was brother.

"Hey Eric what's up." Gabriella said as she got in the car.

"Ella, where are you."

"On the way to see daddy why?" Gabriella asked confused. She didn't like the way he sounded.

"Ella you need to get her quick. It's dad, the doctors said that he might not make it today." Eric said as Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm on my way." Gabriella said as she hung up and drove to the hospital.

10 minutes later Gabriella reached the hospital and went up to her fathers room to see her family there. Her father was barely breathing and her brother was sitting by their sister who was crying and her mom was sitting by her father's bed.

"Daddy." Gabriella said with tears coming down her face. Her family turned to see her and her mom got up to let Gabriella sit by him.

"Hey baby girl." Greg whispered. He saw that his oldest was crying and he reached up to wipe her tears.

"Baby girl, please don't cry."

"Daddy please, please don't leave us. We need you please. The doctors don't know what they're talking about. You're going to make it. You have for the past 5 years." Gabriella said as her tears kept going down her face.

"Oh Ella, you and I both know the truth, but don't worry everything is going to be ok. You know I love you more than anything and I'm very proud of you. You have done more than I could have ever thought of. I love you so much baby girl." Greg said as Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I love you too daddy." Gabriella said. As soon as those words left her mouth, Greg's heart finally stop.

Tears raised down Gabriella's face as she called her fathers name over and over. Christina ran over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her father's hand as the tears rolled down her face. Inez pulled both of her daughters in for a hug, as she told Eric to go and get the doctors. After getting the doctor, Eric walked into the hallway and called his brother in law.

"Hello."

"Hey Troy."

"Eric hey man, how's it going?"

"I'm ok, Troy you need to get to the hospital."

"Why is everything ok. Is Brie ok." Troy said worried.

"Our dad just died." Eric said with tears in his eyes.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I'm on my way." Troy said.

30 minutes later, Gabriella and her siblings were sitting in the waiting room as their mother was talking to the doctor. Troy walked in to see his wife and her family and he ran over to her. He kneeled down in front of Gabriella to see her tear stained face, which broke his heart.

"Hey beautiful" Gabriella looked up to come face to face. Without even saying anything, Gabriella jumped into Troy's around wrapping her arms around his next crying.

"I'm so sorry Brie." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Troy rubbed his wife back as she cried into his neck. A couple of minutes later, Gabriella stopped crying and looked up at her husband who gave her a small smile.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet." Gabriella said as Troy shook his head and wiped her tears.

"Don't be. Are you ok?" He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll be ok. Its just I can't believe he's gone." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby, but you know he loved you more than anything." Troy said with a small smile.

"Yeah I know. Thank you for coming." Gabriella said finally smiling.

"Anything for you." Troy said as he gave her a kiss.

* * *

2 weeks later, everyone was at Greg's funeral. Gabriella was sitting next to her mother and her husband. She was crying as her little sister had just got done from talking about her father and everything. She decided to go last because instead of talking, she wrote a song. When she was younger, her father always told her that if she couldn't talk about her feelings, then to write them out, which always turned into a song.

"Thank you Christina, now Greg's eldest is going to sing a song that she wrote. Please welcome Gabriella Bolton." The pastor said.

Troy squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile as Gabriella did the same and walked up to the piano that was on stage.

"My dad always told me to never hold in my feelings and if it helped then to write them down. I pretty sure he never knew that I would end up turning them into songs. So daddy this is for you." Gabriella said as she started to play.

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

Gabriella remembers the day when her father left. That's when she finally realized it was over between her parents.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she's talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

Singing the next part, Gabriella remember when he started to get worse, she couldn't sleep at all and the only way she went to sleep was when Troy sang to her.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything_

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe_

_And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

Everyone smiled as she watched Eric and Christina walk up to the stage and sing background.

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)_

_I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)_

_Let him open his eyes_

_Need a little more time_

_To tell him that I love him more_

_Than anything in the world_

_Is daddy's little girl_

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_She was Daddy's Little Girl_

_Mmmmm Oh _

Everyone stood up and clapped once the song was over. The three siblings all stood up and hugged each other tight. When Gabriella sat back down she hugged her mother and then her husband. As she listened to the rest of the service, she realized that no matter what she would always be daddy's little girl.

* * *

**Just a quick one-shot. I love this song and I figured why not. Please review thanks. The song is Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J**


End file.
